12 Hour Work Shifts
by kingredbeard
Summary: the one where jean works a lot and marco wants to go to the movies or something


Jean pulled on his jacket and passed a hand over his eyes. His 12-hour shift had finished and to be honest, he was really looking forward to the couch that awaited him at home.

He walked through the double doors of the kitchen and wound through the tables and chairs until he reached the podium at the front of the restraunt.

"I'm off," he told the worker behind the podium. "See you tomorrow, Reiner."

"See you, dude," Reiner nodded, shooing Jean. Jean moved out of the way to let a couple through and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

As usual, Marco was waiting for him by his old Harley, helmet under his arm. Jean walked right into him and leant his face against Marco's shoulder, inhaling deeply.

"Hi," Marc laughed, bracing himself against the motorcycle behind him. "Bad day, huh?"

Jean's arms went around Marco and he pulled closer. "You have no idea what it's like to smell something other than steaks and old soup right now, Marco, shut up."

"Good to know I don't smell like old soup," Marco grinned, running a hand through Jean's hair. "Can we go now or are you still trying to inhale me through your nose?"

Jean took a step back. "I think I'm good."

"Excellent."

Marco hopped onto the Harley and Jean jumped on the back, pulling his helmet on. Marco slid his helmet on and kicked the stand out. The engine roared to life and Jean held onto Marco tight.

..

"Why are we here?" Jean asked, craning his neck to see the glowing theatre sign.

"Did you seriously forget about the movies tonight?" Marco asked, frowning.

"I just worked my third 12-hour day. I forget things."

"Sorry. Did you wanna go home?" Marco asked. "I didn't think."

Jean shook his head and grabbed Marco's hand. "Whatever you wanna see, baby."

"Well I don't know…I was thinking of seeing _Gravity_. Apparently that was good," Marco shrugged.

"What's that about?" Jean asked. He nudged Marco's shoulder to get him moving.

"Uh, a space mission that goes really badly and an astronaut has to get back to base or something but all of the transport-thingies have blown up. Very dramatic and very cool," Marco said as they walked up to the ticket booth.

"Sounds like it could be fun," Jean nodded. He leant onto the ridge of the ticket booth and leant into the holes in the glass. "Two for the next showing of Gravity please."

The lady took his money and handed him two tickets. He thanked her and they moved on to the candy bar. "What did you want?" Jean asked. "I just got paid."

Marco grinned and walked straight to the frozen drinks machine. "Combination?" he asked, winking.

Jean laughed and grabbed two large cups. They filled them with every flavour the machine offered and struggled to fit the lids on. Marco grabbed the straws and Jean went to grab popcorn.

..

They made it into the movies with two minutes to spare. Marco sat down beside Jean and put his drink in the holder. Jean did the same and grabbed Marco's hand. His thumb traced mini circles, moving slowly.

The ads begun to play and Jean sighed. He hated ads.

"Oh dude, that movie looked cool," Marco said as the screen slowly faded to black.

"It did. Although," Jean looked across at Marco. "It did seem like one of those movies with a killer pot but the director fucks it up real bad, y'know?"

"Like _Avatar: the Last Airbender_?" Marco asked.

Jean shuddered. "Don't even mention that movie to me."

Marco laughed and Jean shushed him as the movie started.

..

Halfway through the movie, Marco noticed Jean's thumb has ceased to exist. Well, of course, it still existed but it had ceased to move in the infuriatingly slow circles that drove Marco crazy.

Marco turned his head and looked at Jean, whose head was tilted back against the seat. Marco moved closer and squinted. He was asleep, drool and everything.

The drool thing was cute, weirdly enough. Marco was sort of used to the drool thing.

Marco smiled softly and lifted their interlocked hands to move the divider between them out of the way. He moved the popcorn from the middle to the chair beside him and leant into Jean. His eyes grew heavier and heavier then he too was asleep.

..

Loud music from the movie's credits startled Jean awake. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Marco sleeping soundly against him. He shook his shoulder, waking Marco.

"Huh, what…"

"Wake up, you dumb baby, we slept through the movie," Jean laughed.

"You're the dumb baby who fell asleep first," Marco grumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Come on," Jean said, standing up and pulling Marco with him. He paused for a moment to yawn really big and loud.

"Shut up," Marco frowned, pushing past him and grabbing the popcorn and his melted drink. "You yawn so loud, what the hell."

Jean grinned and grabbed his drink. "Well, you snore."

"No, I don't."

"Well, no… you don't. I just thought if I had something, so would you." They left the theatre together, hand in hand. Marco threw the popcorn into the bin, much to Jean's dismay.

"We can't take it on the bike, you weenie," Marco said, draining his drink and throwing that in after the popcorn. Jean frowned and drank the rest of his drink. There wasn't much left to drink. He was infamous for drinking it all before the ads even finished.

Marco bent down slightly to kiss Jean on the cheek. "Thank you for movie night," he said.

Jean surged up onto tiptoes to kiss Marco back. "It was horrible."

"I know," Marco sighed dramatically. "Completely terrible."

"We're gonna have to try harder next time," Jean shook his head, sighing as well.

Marco laughed and pushed Jean toward the front doors. "Come on. Home time for the sleepy Jean."

"M'kay."

..

_I jeanmarco'd and it was glorious. I hope. Yea h_

_For my cap'n, love always. _


End file.
